bulletsandbeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Spenser: For Hire
The information below originated at http://epguides.com/SpenserForHire/guide.shtml and is used with the kind permission of the author (Copyright © 1998-2003, Scott Klobas. All rights reserved.) I have considerably expanded the entries from my own DVD collection but would never have come up with the framework by myself, so all credit must go to Scott. Great job, dude. Spenser: For Hire an Episode Guide by Scott Klobas Aired from: Sep 1985 to: May 1988 66 episodes Regulars: *Robert Urich as Spenser *Avery Brooks as Hawk *Barbara Stock as Susan Silverman 1 & 3 only *Ron McLarty as Sgt. Frank Belson *Richard Jaeckel as Lt. Martin Quirk 1 - 48 *Carolyn McCormick as Rita Fiori 2 only Spenser: For Hire is based on a series of novels by Robert B. Parker, starring his fictional hero Spenser (no last name given). Spenser is a former Boston cop who retired and started his own PI business. Spenser often has help from his erstwhile friend Hawk and Boston PD detective Frank Belson. Spenser's girlfriend Susan Silverman left during the series' second season because as she explained, she loved Spenser too much to accept the deadly situations he gets into. Series producers introduced Rita Fiori, a new D.A. who initially clashed with Spenser, but soon grew close to him. Spenser was filmed in the Boston area, lending it an authenticity absent in far too many LA based programs. The Spenser casting directors did an excellent job, packing the episodes with future movie and television stars like Samuel L. Jackson, Patricia Richardson, Laura San Giacomo, Rob Morrow, J.T. Walsh, Giancarlo Esposito, Charles Kimbrough...and on and on. First season, 1985-1986 "Promised Land " Two hour series pilot Guest stars: Dorothy Gallagher, Wendy Marlowe, Peter Kavner,John Bedford-Lloyd, Venus Irving-Prescott, Will LeBow, Bill McDonald, Forest Hamilton, Ron Brice, John Torrenuera, Victoria Howard, Billy Winn, Billy Winn, Richard Grusin Spenser is hired to find the runaway wife of a wealthy businessman. Broadcast: 20 Sep 1985 Writer: John Wilder Director: Lee H. Katzin Based on the book by Robert B. Parker. "No Room at the Inn" Guest stars: Deborah Rush Farrell, Lisa Banes Zemeckis, Stephen Keep Shanley, Anthony Heald, Ronn Carroll, Michael Currie, John Capodice the Cabbie, Jacques Sandulescu, Victor Argo, Robert Milli, Joseph Pilato Spenser is hired by the police department to protect a witness who may not be who she claims. The Fire Department gives Spenser an old station to show their gratitude for the help he gave them in a fire. Broadcast: 27 Sep 1985 Writer: John Wilder Director: John Wilder "The Choice" Guest stars: George Grizzard Silverman, Patricia Clarkson Haller, Sam Robards, Joe Seneca Adams, Angela Bassett Daughter, W.H. Macy D.A., Barton Heyman A pair of young thrill-killers target Spenser, accidentally shooting a bystander. Susan's ex-husband visits. Broadcast: 04 Oct 1985 Writer: Daniel Freudenberger Director: Richard Colla "Children of a Tempest Storm" Guest stars: Chuck Connors Powers, Noah Moazez, Judith Tannen, Roger Serbagi, Lauren Tom Girlfriend, Baxter Harris, Gregg Baker, Cristine Rose, Larry Victor, Bill McCutcheon Spenser kills a would-be thief in the course of thwarting a robbery. He and Susan take in the man's two children while investigating his past. Susan discovers she's pregnant. Broadcast: 11 Oct 1985 Writer: Robert Hamilton Director: William Wiard "Original Sin" Guest stars: Jay O. Sanders Crawford, Elizabeth Franz O'Rourke, Eddie Jones O'Rourke, Erica Gimpel Shelley, Jonathan Moore, David O'Brien, James Eckhouse Jordan, Marsha Bagwell Spenser investigates the apparent suicide of a young nun, and stumbles onto a corrupt landlord. Broadcast: 18 Oct 1985 Writer: Robert Hamilton Director: Harvey Hart "Discord in A Minor" Guest stars: Patricia Elliott Lowington, Neill Barry Braz, Barbara Garrick James, Paul Shenar Lowington, Raymond Serra Broz, Jay Thomas Broz, Anne Marie Bobby Hebner Spenser is fired from a bodyguard job after his young charge is kidnapped. Spenser suspects the girl he was to protect arranged the 'kidnapping' to escape her father, a famous conductor, who may have been molesting his daughter. Broadcast: 25 Oct 1985 Writer: Janet Kapsin Story by: David Abramowitz Director: Harvey Hart "The Killer Within" Guest stars: Nancy Paul Donna/Diane, David Allen Brooks, Jon De Vries, Richard Borg, Kim Chan, William Cain, Gregg Edelman Spenser is hired to protect a woman's identical twin sister from assassins, only to discover his employer suffers from a split personality. Broadcast: 12 Nov 1985 Writer: Robert Malcolm Young Director: Don Chaffey "Autumn Thieves" Guest stars: Mark Keyloun, Alice Haining Redfield, Ron Frazier, Will Lyman, Alfred Drake St. George, Gail Grate, James Arone, Susan Botti, John Savoia, Daniel Van Bargen Al Spenser stumbles onto a ring of thieves while investigating a relic stolen from a museum. Broadcast: 19 Nov 1985 Writer: Jerry Ziegman Director: William Wiard "Blood Money" Guest stars: Mark Keylove, AliceHaining, Ron Frazier, Will Lyman, Alfred Drake St. George, Gail Grave, James Arone, Susan Botti, John Savoia The wife of a kidnapped oil tycoon hires Spenser to deliver $1 million in ransom money to a ring of terrorists while police have the drop-off area surrounded. Broadcast: 26 Nov 1985 Writer: Jerry Ziegman Director: William Wiard "Resurrection" Guest stars: Paul Dooley Taylor, Earl Hindman Clayton, Dick LaTessa, Kasi Lemmons, Robert Tessier, D.B. Sweeney, Martha Bradlee, Ann Brennan, Dawn Davis, Evelyn Moore, W. Clapham Murray Spenser investigates a crooked vice cop involved in the mugging of one of Susan's friends. Broadcast: 03 Dec 1985 Writer: Richard Collins Director: Virgil Vogel "Internal Affairs" Guest stars: Shirley Knight Quirk, Richard Jenkins, Bruce Mac Vittie, James Douglas, James Handy Joe, Jay Blitzman, Jess Cain, Walter Covell, James Huston, Edward Mason, Paul O'Brien Marital infidelity and suspected involvement in a gambling ring lead to Lt. Quirk's suspension. Belson is shot during a raid. Spenser works to clear Quirk's name and catch Belson's would-be killer. Broadcast: 17 Dec 1985 Writer: Bruce Murkoff Director: Richard Colla "Death By Design" Guest stars: Burke Moses Ristelli, Robin Groves, Leon Russom, Hansford Rowe, Chuck Patterson, Marilyn Redfield Spenser walks into a death trap when a beautiful university scientist who makes so-called 'designer drugs' hires him to track down her gigolo boyfriend and recover $50,000. Broadcast: 07 Jan 1986 Writer: Bruce Murkoff Director: Virgil Vogel "A Day's Wages" Guest stars: Raymond Serin, Francis McDormand, Eric King, Edward Binns Brady, Tina Andrews, Mike Starr, Nick Christopher, Cory Scott DuFault Spenser and Hawk blame themselves for failing to protect their respective clients from the clutches of the underworld, and vow to settle the score with a big-time racketeer and his henchmen. Broadcast: 14 Jan 1986 Writer: Robert McKee Director: Richard Colla "A Madness Most Discreet" Guest stars: Robert Hogan, Maria Holvoe Maria Kova, Stefan Schnabe, Ron Parady, Walter Gotell Claus Spenser is dazzled by the beauty and grace of a former Bolshoi ballerina who appeals for his help and tempts him with her love. Broadcast: 21 Jan 1986 Writer: Robert Hamilton Director: Ray Austin "Brother to Dragons" Guest stars: Stephen McHattie Corbett, Timothy Carhart Gowan, Michael Zaslow Leighton, Patrice Colihan Thymes, Ellen Holly Leighton Spenser goes undercover at a private high school to investigate heroin use on campus, but discovers something far more serious. Broadcast: 04 Feb 1986 Writers: Howard Gordon & Alex Gansa Director: Sutton Roley "When Silence Speaks" Guest stars: Phyllis French Cugell, Caitlin O'Heaney, Mathieu Carriere, Philip Kraus Spenser is retained to locate a missing scientist who'd just discovered a major breakthrough in laser techniques by a deaf newspaper columnist with whom the scientist had been corresponding. Broadcast: 11 Feb 1986 Writer: Robert Hamilton Director: Ray Austin NOTE: According to a TV Guide article, the role of Joan was not written with a deaf woman in mind. Kudos to the producers for awarding the role on merit rather than a disability. "In a Safe Place" Guest stars: Nancy Marchand Garden, Ray Baker, Jaime Sanchez, Joe Silver, Jimmy Smits Valdes, Victoria Racino, Jeffrey DeMunn, Gerald A. Cooney Spenser and Susan look for a Mexican labor organizer who has suspiciously disappeared. ('On the Waterfront' redux.) Broadcast: 14 Feb 1986 Writer: William Robert Yates Director: Virgil Vogel "Angel of Desolation" Guest stars: Shelly Burch Carlisle, James Patrick Gillis, Jack Coulter, Eriq La Salle Miller, Stuart Burney, John Carpenter, Leighton Taylor Young Carlisle, Lella Danette, David Berti,B.J. Cotton While working for a wealthy woman, Spenser is caught up in a deadly murder mystery complete with an illicit love story. Broadcast: 04 Mar 1986 Writer: Robert Hamilton Director: Ray Austin "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not" Guest stars: Gail Strickland Frances, Greg Mullavey, Jess Osuna, Ruth Cox, Mike Nussbaum Sgt. Belson falls in love with a white supremacist. Broadcast: 11 Mar 1986 Writer: Daniel Freudenberger Director: Virgil Vogel "At the River's Edge" Guest stars: John Davidson Bobby Freemont, Karen Carlson, Paul Sparer, Carrie Kei Heim Harrington, Laurie Wilson Pierce Spenser is hired by a 12-year-old to investigate the murder of her older sister. The brutal slaying of an ex-convict, and the machinations of a popular preacher with political ambitions factor into the investigation. Broadcast: 25 Mar 86 Writer: Robert Hamilton Director: David M. Whorf "Rage" Guest stars: Brad Dourif Lyons, Christie Houser Weller, Trey Wilson, Adam Philipson, Barbara Blossom, Herb Mandell, Daniel Van Bargen Hurley A teenage girl's agitated condition following a rape gets her into deeper trouble when she's kidnapped by an ex-con bent on shooting Spenser. Broadcast: 01 Apr 1986 Writer: Bruce Murkoff Director: None Credited "Hell Hath No Fury" Guest stars: Linda Thorson Cooper, Lucinda Jenney, Paul Austin, Mary-Joan Negro. Stephen Joyce, Paul Butler, Thomas J. Urich, Gary Klar. David Fonteno, Paul Dunn, Karol Kosta, Frank T. Wells Spenser investigates corruption behind the collapse of an apartment building, and a reporter who helped convict the wrong man. Broadcast: 08 Apr 1986 Writer: Daniel Freudenberger Director: Virgil Vogel Second season 1986-1987 "An Eye For an Eye" Guest stars: Charles Kimbrough Groton, Marg Helgenberger Kettering, Carole Shelley Irene, Kent Broadhurst Brimson, Joshua Mostel Leonard, Dan Lauria Harry, William Wise Stan New D.A. Rita Fiori tries to prosecute Spenser for blackmail. Broadcast: 27 Sep 1986 Writer: Stephen Hattman Director: William Wiard "Widow's Walk" Guest stars: Ed O'Neill Almeida, Margaret Whitton Calone, Neill Barry Calone, Louis Zorich Almeida, Helen Stenberg Almeida, James Baffico Peltzer, Adrian Sparks Dom, Nesbitt Blaisdell Valette A small fishing family hires Spenser to investigate the death of their father. Spenser suspects a rival fishing family, the Almeidas. Broadcast: 04 Oct 1986 Writer: Juanita Bartlett Story by: Joe Smoke Director: William Wiard "White Knight" Guest stars: Tom Atkins Hatch, Page Hannah Findley, Douglas Wert Haskell, Joe Lambie Wilkes, Alan North Hollis Cushing, Bernie McInerney Findley, Pamela Burrell Findley, Samuel L. Jackson Clancy, Jesse Doran Thorpe, Jude Ciccorlella Sloan, Richard Snee D.A. Kennedy, Marjorie Oneill=Butler Harriet, Jay Blitzman Becker While Spenser and Hawk are in a small town to view a boxing match, Hawk is arrested, ostensibly for carrying a concealed weapon, but Spenser suspects racism may be involved. Broadcast: 18 Oct 1986 Writer: Daniel Freudenberger Director: Virgil Vogel "Rockabye Baby" Guest stars: John Cullum Bennett, Susan Hess Gilbert, Norman Snow Devane, Clarise Taylor Emma, Janice Rule Bennett, Spiro Malas Cannon, James Baffico Peltzer A mobster's pregnant teenage girlfriend tries to keep her unborn son from his father. Broadcast: 25 Oct 1986 Writer: David Abramowitz Director: Virgil Vogel "And Give Up Show Biz?" Guest stars: Paul Sparer Galway, Patrick Breen Olak, Gerry Bamman Denning, Paul Herman Evans, Michael Albert Mantel Gross, Robert Silver Manny Spenser protects a man suffering from amnesia. Broadcast: 01 Nov 1986 Writer: Robert Bielak Director: William Wiard "The Long Hunt" Guest stars: Drew Snyder Martine, J. Kenneth Campbell Hagen, Don Reilly Martine, Michael Currie Bayer, Robert Swan Crebbs A young criminal's father attacks a bus transporting convicts to the state prison. Broadcast: 08 Nov 1986 Writer: David Bennett Carren Director: Virgil Vogel "Home is the Hero" Guest stars: Tim Guinee Moran, John Spencer Moran, Gregory Salata Scanlon, Leon Russom Stiles, Lauren Holly Brown, Frankie Scasso Mario, Peter Maloney Donnelly Rita hires Spenser to investigate a troubled teenager, yet another 'Spenser helps a misguided youth' episode. Broadcast: 22 Nov 1986 Writer: Shel Willens Director: William Wiard "One if by Land, Two if by Sea" Guest stars: Donal Donnelly Martin, Stephen Joyce Kelly, Margaret Hilton Martin, Suzy Hunt Kelly, Robert Gerringer Johnson, Dee Hoty Brown, Casey King Beauregard, Peter Boyden Maitre'D, James Kiberd Johnson A friend of Spenser's is shot and killed while portraying Paul Revere during a Revolutionary War re-enactment. Broadcast: 29 Nov 1986 Writer: William Robert Yates Director: Virgil Vogel "Shadowsight" Guest stars: Kim Hauser Cabot, Kevin Conroy Gallagher, Pat Richardson Cabot, James Hurdle Cabot, Nicholas Lepros Chaplain, Clayton Prince Willy, Fern Dorsey Jennifer A girl who apparently has the unique ability to 'see' through both space and time, enlists Spenser's help to solve a rash of arsons. Broadcast: 13 Dec 1986 Writer: Gerry Day Director: Cliff Bole "The Hopes and Fears" Guest stars: George DiCenzo Chandler, Nancy Travis Elis, Jack Gwaltney Horn, Seth Green Chandler, John Bell Sullivan. David S. Chandler McGraw, Lynne Thigpen Jarvis, Stephen J. Brackley Hank, William Parry Sullivan, Cordis Heard Chandler, Gilbert Lewis Andre, David Kieserman Donelli With the help of Hawk, a disgusted Spenser is determined to get rid of thugs who are terrorizing his Boston neighborhood. Broadcast: 20 Dec 1986 Writer: Michael Petryni Director: Harry Harris "Among Friends" Guest stars: Badja Djola Blackwell, David O'Brien Flaherty Hawk is the main suspect when Lt. Quirk is shot, due to a recent fracas between the two. Spenser suspects a new man in town, trying to take Hawk down to make a name for himself. Broadcast: 10 Jan 1987 Writer: Daniel Freudenberger Director: Cliff Bole "I Confess" Guest stars: Spalding Gray Niles, James Murtaugh Fuller, Pamela Payton-Wright Fuller, Olivia Virgil Harper Verrain, Marita Geraghty Canning Anthony, Jon Korkes Jessman, Paul Calderon Lunza, Stephen Burleigh O'Conner, Spaulding Gray Niles, Patricia Elliott Canning A wealthy man is murdererd and, surprise, an innocent man is arrested. If you've seen one Spenser, you've seen them all. Broadcast: 17 Jan 1987 Writer: Robert Malcolm Young Story by: Rudolph Berecht Director: Winrich Kolbe "Murder and Acquisitions" Guest stars: E. Katherine Kerr Bodman, J.T. Walsh Lawford, Danielle von Zerneck Bodman, Jamey Sheridan Wallace, Rob Morrow Danny, John Madden Towey Huber Spenser investigates the apparent suicide of a philandering financier about to turn state's evidence to bring down insider trading. Rita has problems of her own when an old boyfriend shows up. Belson hires Spenser to find his missing wallet containing a winning lottery ticket. Broadcast: 24 Jan 1987 Writer: Alex Gansa & Howard Gordon Director: Harry Harris "Personal Demons" Guest stars: Blanche Baker Tomlinson, Larry Fishburne Mukende, Dick Latessa Kendrick, Christine Farrell Reston, Ruby Dee [ Eleanor Simpson] Spenser and Rita go after a corrupt African. Broadcast: 07 Feb 1987 Writer: Cynthia Darnell Director: Cliff Bole "Mary Hamilton" Guest stars: Melissa Leo Hamilton, Jimmie Ray Weeks Joe Hamilton, Earl Hindman Ordella, Patricia Charbonneau Shannon, David Leary Coyle, , John Christopher Jones Taylor, Randall Edwards Betsy A girl comes to Boston looking for her estranged father. Spenser decides to help her. Broadcast: 14 Feb 1987 Writer: David Bennet Carren Story by: Norma Safford Vela Director: Winrich Kolbe "Trial and Error" Guest stars: Trey Wilson Vogel, Barton Heyman Clemens, Jack Coulter Wexler, David Patrick Kelly Lloyd, Alice Haining Arpel, Kathryn Rossetter Burton, David Cryer Defense Attorney, Charles Blackwell Judge A pimp is wrongfully arrested for the murder of one of his girls. Spenser agonizes between pursuing the real murderer or letting the pimp take the rap. Broadcast: 21 Feb 1987 Writer: Robert Bielak & Nelson Costello Story by: Nelson Costello Director: David M. Whorf "One For My Daughter" Guest stars: Larry Riley Braxton, Pam Potillo Braxton, David Straitharn Thorpe, Rocco Sisto Stroud, Margaret Avery Braxton Spenser and Hawk protect a man who owes money to men of dubious ethics. When their client, Bo Braxton tries to blackmail his creditors, he and his alcoholic teenage daughter go on the run. Broadcast: 07 Mar 1987 Writer: Robert B. Parker Story by: Joan H. Parker Director: Winrich Kolbe "My Brother's Keeper" Guest stars: Michael Countryman Griffin, Fran Brill Cahill, Jordan Clarke Griffin, Isao Sato Van Lihn, Special guest star Mako Nguyen, Beatrice Winde Johnson, Tom Matsusaka Phan Spenser becomes embroiled in the seamy Vietnamese organized crime racket after a Vietnamese crime boss uses Spenser to track down a former soldier. Broadcast: 14 Mar 1987 Writer: Alex Gansa & Howard Gordon Director: Michael Vejar NOTE: Actor Jordan Clarke played a character, Gordon Ganza, named after the writers of this episode in ep #18 of The Cosby Mysteries. "The Road Back" Guest stars: Kip Niven Mahaffey, David Margulies Shore, Tony Shalhoub Hambrecht, Special guest star Heather Menzies Westmore, Frank Whaley Boy Spenser loses all feeling in his right arm after he's shot while guarding a politician. Broadcast: 21 Mar 1987 Writer: Stephen Hattman Director: Winrich Kolbe "If You Knew Sammy" Guest stars: Sal Viscuso Backlin, John Seitz Fallon, Bill Cobbs Sills, W.H. Macy Effrem, Kate Burton Randy, Andrew Clark Hugo, Pedro Sanchez leader NRA poster-boy Sammy Backlin breezes into town for a book signing, unwittingly involving Spenser in a shoot out. Spenser agrees to protect Sammy from gangland thugs. Broadcast: 04 Apr 1987 Writer: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Director: Bruce Bilson NOTE: Sammy Backlin shows up again in ep #59. Character name Duke Fallon turns up in Diagnosis Murder ep #96, which is written by the same duo that wrote this episode. "The Man Who Wasn't There" Guest stars: Tom Urich Oliver, Paul Guilfoyle Bates, Jay Patterson Sheen, Peggy Smithhart Thomas, John Rothman Michaels, Richard Backus Thomas, Reg E. Cathey Shepard, David Pierce O'Neill, Steve Ahern Officer Rita and her old college friends are reunited when a fictional person they created 20 years ago is found dead in his apartment. Broadcast: 02 May 1987 Writer: Michael Petryni Director: Charles Picerni NOTE: David Pierce later went by the name David Hyde Pierce and spun his character from "Cheers" into the long running TV show "Frazier". "The Song of Orpheus" Guest stars: John Pankow Hanratty, George Loros Williams, David O'Brien Flaherty, Leonard Jackson Jock, John Hutton Bendix, Roger Serbagi Dunleavy, Andrew Davis Lucowitck, Olek Krupa [ Latta] A prison inmate with a grudge against Hawk hires outside muscle to rub him out. Broadcast: 09 May 1987 Writer: Daniel Freudenberger Director: Winrich Kolbe 3rd Season 1987-1988 "Homecoming" Guest stars: William Hickey Harley, George Martin Cavanaugh, Timothy Carhart Harley, Jamey Sheridan Cavanaugh, David Patrick Kelly Harley, Harry S. Murphy Kazek, Jimmy Nicherson Ollie Spenser tries to settle a feud between a mobster and a judge. Susan returns from California. Broadcast: 27 Sep 1987 Writer: Robert B. Parker Story by: Joan H. Parker Director: Winrich Kolbe "My Enemy, My Friend" Guest stars: Kadeem Hardison Waters, Daryl Roach Bronson, Samuel L. Jackson Ned, John Finn Monroe, Cleavant Derricks Dickerson, Tim de Zarn Harris, Daniel Beer Jack, David Youse Larry A streetwise young kid gets involved over his head in the underworld. Spenser and Hawk try to protect him from would-be killers. Broadcast: 04 Oct 1987 Writer: Alex Gansa & Howard Gordon Director: Virgil Vogel Note: Cleavant Derricks went on to play the part of Rembrandt Brown in "Sliders", a show that lasted for five seasons. "The Heart of the Matter" Guest stars: Kenneth Welsh Nicholas Webster, William Converse-Roberts Rogers, Gary McCleery Winston, Special guest star Shirley Knight Quirk, Tanya Berezin Dartman, Richard Gant George Lt. Quirk faces his mortality when he suffers a heart attack. Spenser and Hawk protect him from revenge-minded villains as he recovers. Broadcast: 11 Oct 1987 Writer: Norma Safford Vela Director: Winrich Kolbe "On the Night He Was Betrayed" Guest stars: James Rebhorn Hoyt, Jack Gwaltney Champ, Giancarlo Esposito Ramos, Thomas Kopache Grady, Laura San Giacomo Gibbs, Sean Kemery Spenser, David Seaman Moon, Mary Fogarty Harriet Spenser helps an old friend, an alcoholic priest who tries to help homeless teenagers, when he gets involved over his head. Broadcast: 01 Nov 1987 Writer: Michael Fisher Director: David M. Whorf "Sleepless Dreams" Guest stars: Trini Alvarado Kincaid, Cherry Jones Kincaid, Ron Ryan Slade, John Bedford Lloyd Kincaid, Special guest star Kenneth Welsh Webster Bloom, John Elijah Bauman Man Spenser becomes obsessed with an apparently suicidal woman after a chance encounter on the street. Broadcast: 08 Nov 1987 Writer: William Rabkin & Lee Goldberg Director: David M. Whorf NOTE: According to co-writer Goldberg, the Kincaid family were all named after characters from the show The Partridge Family. Actor Kenneth Welsh also appeared in ep #48, both times playing Belson's boss, but with a different character name. "Consilium Abditum" Guest stars: Peter Michael Goetz Dorian, Hansford Rowe Peters, Ellen Foley Ruth, Arnie Mazer Stan, David Schramm Carl, Leslie Lyles Blackmon Spenser is arrested when he intervenes in a fight. Susan enlists Hawk's aid after she's harassed by her college counselor, who contracts a hit man to silence her claims of sexual harassment. Broadcast: 15 Nov 1987 Writer: Stephen Hattman Director: Winrich Kolbe NOTE: This episode was originally scheduled to air on 25 Oct 87 but was pre-empted for Game 7 of the World Series. "Thanksgiving" Guest stars: Robert Swan Kaminski, Ron Frazier Huntley, Mary-Joan Negro Kaminski, George Ede Devon Sr., Richard Backus Devon Jr., David Groh Romano, Richie Devaney Jr., Danielle Harris Tara Spenser runs into an old friend while visiting a recreation of a Puritan village. Spenser does everything in his power to exonerate said friend when he's accused of a brutal slaying. As he uncovers more and more, Spenser begins to think it might be hard to clear the name of a guilty man. Broadcast: 29 Nov 1987 Writer: Walter Brough Director: Richard Colla "Gone Fishin'" Guest stars: David Margulies De Franco, Michael Lombard Cantrell, Rutanya Alda Estelle, Marita Geraghty Janet, Steve Drury Wilcox, Martha Gehman Louanne, Debra Jo Rupp Helen Spenser's fishing trip is interrupted when he has to protect a young man who's not allowed to marry the girl he loves. Broadcast: 06 Dec 1987 Writer: Tom Chehak Director: Bruce Bilson "Child's Play" Guest stars: Gerry Bamman Reed, Norman Matlock Grayson, Helen Carey Fontana, Gary Morgan Albert, Peter Smith Jimmy, Jason Kristofer Harry, Michael Santoro Cabbie, Jack R. Marks Eddie A sniper takes some shots at Spenser and Susan, and a young boy ends up dead in the crossfire. Spenser sets out to determine why such a tragedy happened and track down the shooter. Broadcast: 20 Dec 1987 Writer: William Robert Yates Director: Richard Colla "Skeletons in the Closet" Guest stars: Boyd Gaines Gates, Judith Hoag Kingsley, Elain Graham Jess, Special guest star E.G. Marshall Jason Kingsley, Liz Whitcraft Annie Spenser and Hawk find themselves on opposite sides of the same case. Spenser is hired to retrieve a stolen journal containing information damaging to a judge's career. Hawk is hired by the thief to extort money from the judge. Broadcast: 03 Jan 1988 Writer: Don Nardo & Peter Jones & Robert B. Verduccio Director: Winrich Kolbe "The Siege" Guest stars: John Shepard Mickey, Richard Brooks Robert, Andrew Davis Sal, MacIntyre Dixon Higgins, Leonard Jackson Larry, Nadine Hart Marsha, Joe Aufiery Fielding, George Guidall Samuels Susan and an injured Hawk are trapped inside a post office when a disgruntled postal worker (clearly the scriptwriter was ahead of his time) takes hostages. Spenser works from the outside to free the hostages. Broadcast: 10 Jan 1988 Writer: Andrew Sipes Director: Bill Duke "Arthur's Wake" Guest stars: Frederick Neumann Reynold, Peter Crombie Trench, Kent Broadhurst Melchior, David Cryer Barney, Josh Carroll Watson, Khalif Bobatoon Larry, Evanly Shin #1, David Herman #2 Spenser protects an old friend, Arthur, after he's assaulted and robbed. In the course of his investigation, Spenser comes across disturbing information connecting Arthur with racketeering. Broadcast: 16 Jan 1988 Writer: Jerome Coopersmith Director: Winrich Kolbe "To the End of the Line" Guest stars: Charles Kimbrough Thornwood, Fred J. Scollay Mullens, Andrew Bloch Cleary, Robin Bartlett Drake, Ron Canada Stapleton, Cady McClain Laurie, Keith Bogart Brian When Frank's niece dies of a drug overdose, Spenser and Frank go after the men responsible. Broadcast: 23 Jan 1988 Writer: Nelson Costello Director: Harry Harris "Play it Again, Sammy" Guest stars: Sal Viscuso Backlin, W.H. Macy Connors, Jean DeBaer Winsome, Edmond Genest Dodds, Kate Burton Lofficier, James Boffico Bodine, John Bell Winsome Sammy Backlin calls Spenser for protection when he's being hunted by a 'vicious horde of bloodthirsty assassins'. Broadcast: 30 Jan 1988 Writer: Lee Goldberg & William Rabkin Director: Bruce Bilson "The Big Fight" Guest stars: Cliff Gorman Joey, Austin Pendleton Professor, John C. McGinley K.C., Anne De Salvo Mildred, James Shanta Walsh One of Spenser's old trainers lures Spenser to a deserted warehouse where Spenser is supposed to be killed, to get out from under a gambling debt. Spenser survives, then turns around and protects his trainer from the goons now after him. Broadcast: 06 Feb 1988 Writer: Jonathan Day Director: Winrich Kolbe "Substantial Justice" Guest stars: Philip Bosco McVane, Dylan Baker Reynolds, Harry Groener Lynnwood, Stephen Keep Mills Watson, Jack Davidson Sorenson, Susan Wilder Bucklin, George Loros Culver, Margaret Whitton Cole, Steven M. Gagnon Lord Spenser protects a theater owner from gangsters, but begins to suspect she's not as innocent as she appears. Broadcast: 05 Mar 1988 Writer: John Jay Osborn Jr. Director: David M. Whorf "Company Man" Guest stars: Louis Zorich Delroy, Eddie Jones Hayes, Michael Mantell Wright, Samuel E. Wright Watkins, Graham Beckel Sully, Ching Valdes-Aron Pearson, Ivar Brogger Harold, Sarah Michelle Gellar Emily Spenser suspects insurance fraud when a building blows up. Susan has a possibly cancerous mass removed. Broadcast: 12 Mar 1988 Writer: Norma Safford Vela Director: Winrich Kolbe "Watercolors" Guest stars: Pauline Flanagan Durrant, Jordan Marder Camden, Susan Pellegrino Friar, Judith Bancroft Charlie Branch, George Gerdes Ed, John Juback Donovan, Special guest star Bobby Orr Himself, Angela Logan in Car Spenser protects a child artist after the child witnesses a mob execution while painting in the forest. Broadcast: 19 Mar 1988 Writer: Ronald D. Brown Director: Winrich Kolbe Note: NHL great Bobby Orr appears as himself. "Hawk's Eyes" Guest stars: Andrea Thompson Prince, David Leary Prince, Omar Shapli Freed, Cheryl Yvonne Jones Alicia, Katherine Waters Roseland, Brian Howe Driver Spenser investigates the death of a friend apparently involved with white supremacists. Hawk is rendered blind by an explosion. Broadcast: 26 Mar 1988 Writer: Tom Chehak Director: David M. Whorf "McAllister" Guest stars: Victor Love Lewis, John Seitz Warren Sears, Andie MacDowell Maggie, Will Lyman Grant, James Eckhouse Commander Carl Westmore, Ving Rhaimes Brown, Tom Brennan Kiparski, William Youmans Smolen, Peter MacKenzie Travis Williams, Susan Gibney Sears, Special guest star Steve Inwood McAllister, Tom Urich Judge, Robinson Frank Adu Lewis, Jane Fleiss Jeannette Spenser assists a lawyer in proving the innocence of his client, a Navy seaman accused of murdering the captain's daughter. The only witness is a missing Polish sailor. Broadcast: 30 Apr 1988 Writer: William Robert Yates & Steven Hattman Director: Harvey Hart Note: Spenser is pretty much a guest star in this episode, which was more or less a pilot for a possible Steve Inwood series. "Haunting" Guest stars: Barbara Garrick Valentine, Lois Smith Elsie, Caroline Lagerfelt Governess, Alan Vint LeClerc, Special guest star Celest Holm Rose, Sean Kemery Spenser, Robbie Neigeborn Moon Spenser investigates an old child kidnapping case when he tries to track down a teenage girl's biological parents. Broadcast: 07 May 1988 Writer: Michael Fisher Director: David M. Whorf Disclaimer: We have no connection with the show. We are just providing information, which we hope other fans will find useful. Any corrections, updates or other comments about this guide may be sent to: Scott Klobas Klobas@aol.com. The home site for this guide is http://epguides.com/. This guide may be distributed and copied freely, in its entirety, for personal use. All original author and copyright information must remain intact. Any sales or other uses of this document are expressly forbidden, without the specific consent of the author. Text Copyright © 1998-2003, Scott Klobas. All rights reserved. Category:Movies/TV